Cheesey Chick Flicks
by mayleebaby28
Summary: How does Jade handle their anniversary after her and Beck break up? BADE!
1. Chapter 1

Jade remembered. She remembered their aniversery. Every month, on the twenty-first, Jade got that feeling of sorrow and need. After they broke up, she almost couldn't stand not being with him on their aniversery. She didn't want to be near him, because she didn't know what she would do.

So she wouldn't. Once a month, on their aniversery, she would play sick and stay home from school. She would sit on the couch and watch those sappy love stories in a specific order. Dear John, The Time Travelers Wife, The Last Song, A Walk To Remember, and The Notebook. In order of sappiness. She would sit there crying through each movie, almost like a normal teenage girl. But what she also did was scream at the television about how stupid those girls were. She would yell things like 'You're so dumb! Why would you keep writing to him? He doesn't love you! He's a liar! He's just a big stupid liar! Why would you love him?' or 'You stupid whore! Why would you love some guy who time travels? He's just going to die! Then he's going to keep coming back and playing with your heart! He's such a jack ass!' She would also occasionally throw popcorn at the screen.

Before her sappy movie fest, she would text Cat and ask her to bring her homework after school. She never wanted to get behind in school, but seeing Beck on this day was unimaginable. And today was no different. 3 years and 6 months today.

She was just finishing up watching The Last Song. She was throwing popcorn at the screen and screaming.

"Why? Why would you believe his stupid apology? He's lying Ronnie! Sorry honey but he's never going to love you!" She hit the stop button on her remote and cried into her pillow some more. Then she heard her doorbell ring. She grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes. She got up from the couch and opened the door without thinking. She stood there in pajamas with red eyes and hair that looked like it belonged in the eighties. And she had been expecting Cat to be standing there with her homework and a glass of pink lemonaid for her. But it wasn't. Standing in front of her was Beck holding her homework and a coffee.

"B-Beck." She stuttered.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Where's Cat?" She asked, looking up and down the street quickly.

"Well, she said she had to go home to give her brother his medicine because her mom forgot to, so she asked if I could bring you your homework. She said to bring you some pink lemonaid, but I thought coffee would make you feel better." He handed her the warm paper cup. She took it and gulped some of it while she thought of what to say.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Mind if I come in? There are some things I thought you might need me to explain." He asked.

"Umm, o-okay." She said, stepping aside so he could step into her house. He took one look at the couch and stopped. She sat down and hugged her pillow.

"Poor baby. Look at this, you must be really sick. There are tissues everywhere, and your eyes are all puffy and red. Do you want me to make you some soup?" He asked, looking around the trashed living room.

"No. I'm fine." She said.

"Why is there popcorn everywhere?" He asked.

"I sneezed while I was carrying the bowl and half of it went flying." Jade mumbled.

"So, umm," Beck cleared a spot on the couch and took out some of his notes, "I thought you might like me to explain some of the things we learned like in, umm, in our movie editing class, they were explaining about elemental effects. Like water splashing or a really big wave or and rock avalance or stuff like that." He said. He went through his detailed notes, and soon realized she wasn't listening.

"And then they send a snake through the camera film, so it eats some of it and thats what gives it the cool effects." He made up. Jade remained unmoved.

"I hate snakes." She said in a monotone voice.

"Jade, you're not listening." He said, setting his notes down on the table. "Do you just want me to call you later and go over this stuff?" He asked.

"Whatever."

"What is up with you?" He asked. She took a deep breath.

"Nothing. I'm just fine and dandy." She growled.

"Jade," He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know you're not feeling very well, but is everything else ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm great. You should go home now." She mumbled.

"Alright." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm gone, feel better!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

Jade stared at the black screen for a second, then threw a handful of popcorn and screamed some more.

"Why? Why do you have to act like that! Why can't you just get over him? Why are you acting so Stupid?" She cried into her pillow. She got up, switched the discs in the DVD player, and went back to her seat. She carried on the rest of her day as she normally would, but this time she was crying for two reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck sat in his RV. He had just left Jade's house after dropping off her homework and coffee. He had always noticed when something was wrong with her. And he always knew what it was. He could tell by the little things she would do. Like once a month she bites her nails for about a week. He could always tell that was when she was having 'lady troubles.' Or how when she had that little turned down smile some mornings because her younger brother had put up a fight when she tried to get him out of bed. And since they broke up he noticed that every month on their aniversery she wasn't in school. Now he knew why.

Cat had always told him she was sick, and for they first two months he believed her, but then he started to think something was up.

He had stopped by to give Jade her homework, and she was a mess. Her eyes were all puffy and red from crying, and her hair looked like she hadn't touched it all day. She was also still in her pajamas. And when he was sitting on her couch, he couldn't help but notice that most of the tissues were covered in tears, and there was a stack of Nicholas Sparks movies by the television. And the popcorn was all around the TV. She was home from school on their aniversery, watching cheesey chick flicks, crying her eyes out, and yelling. He heard her yelling when he walked up to the house, and again when he was leaving.

He let one tear shed for their ended relationship.

Then more later that night when he couldn't sleep. He had drinken a few of his dad's beers, and he wasn't thinking clearly. It was round two in the morning, and he knew she would be sleeping but...

He picked up his pear phone and dialed the all too framiliar number. He listened with intent. One ring, two rings, three rings, answering machine.

"Hey, it's Jade, leave a message and if I care enough I'll call you back." *BEEP* Beck took a deep breath with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey, Jade, I know it's late but, look I'm going insane." He took another deep breath, a swig of his beer, and choked out a sob. "I just, call me." He said, then hung up. He squeezed the phone in his palm in frusturation then threw it onto his couch, where it bounced to his floor. He tried to regain his composure by rubbing his eyes with his thumb and first finger, but who was he kidding? He was drunk and emotional. He just called Jade, his ex girlfriend. He had never stopped wanting to be with her, he had just had enough of the fighting. He actually missed her.

He missed her a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade listened to the message over and over again. He sounded so upset. She had to do something about it.

She put on her black, fuzzy slippers and her black hoodie was pulled over her dark purple pajama shirt. She started to sneak out of her room, but standing on a stool in the bathroom was her little brother, Dylan. He was brushing his teeth. Jade walked to the doorway to ask him why.

"Dylan. Why are you brushing your teeth at 2:30 in the freaking morning?" She asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I just ate a tuna fish sandwich." He said after he spit into the sink.

"Why were you eating a tuna sandwich this late? And since when do we have tuna?" Jade asked, remembering her favorite thing to eat for lunch was a tuna sandwich, but couldn't find any today.

"We don't. I woke up and I was hungry, so I got five dollars out of mom's purse, walked down to the store on the corner, bought some tuna, came back here and ate a sandwich." Dylan said as he put his toothbrush back in the holder.

"Ok, no more late night tuna runs." Jade said.

"What about canned chicken?" He asked.

"No, no leaving the house after 10." Jade said, grabbing him by the shoulders and leading him back to his room.

"Then where are you going?" He asked.

"No where." She said cautiously.

"Then why are you wearing a jacket?" He asked.

"I'm cold, now go back to bed." Jade tucked him in and closed his door, then remembered her task at hand. She snuck down the stairs and ran out the door. She didn't have time to find her mom's car keys, so she ran down the street, and for 18 blocks after that. Finally she saw it, Beck's silver RV parked in his father's driveway. She sprinted toward the door. She was about to try the handle, but she didn't want to just burst in on him, so she knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Beck heard a soft knock on the door. He had just finished another beer he grabbed from the garage. He had lost track of how many he had, and didn't have the attention span right now to count the empty bottles around his room. He stumbled over to his door and swung it open. He saw before him Jade, in her pajamas and slippers, standing there.

"Can I come in?" She asked. He nodded and walked back up the steps. He sat down on his couch. "I got your call." She said, sitting beside him. "Beck what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm drunk, I'm losing my mind, and I miss you." He said.

"I can smell the beer. I hate that smell." She wrinkled up her nose in disgust.

"You're so cute when you hate things." He smiled at her.

"You're not thinking right."

"No, I am. I swear I am. I love you Jade, I never stopped loving you." He whispered. He put his hand on her neck and kissed her passionetly. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed again until they found themselves on Beck's bed. Beck was unbuttoning his shirt while Jade was kicking off her pants.

"Wait, Beck, no, no this is wrong. We broke up for a reason, remember?" Jade sat back on the comforter.

"I know, I know, but, gosh, Jade, I don't care that we broke up. I didn't want to. I wanted to be with you, forever. To get married, have children, grow old and grey together." He said softly.

"I know. I did too. But that's over."

"Who says it has to be. Jade I love you, I've always loved you, I always will love you. Won't you?" Jade took a deep breath.

"I don't know, maybe. But Beck, how can I know? How can I know you won't break up with me again? How do I know that we won't be back in this position in a few weeks?" She asked.

"In a few weeks doesn't matter. What matters is here and now. And now, I want you, right here." He said leaning in to kiss her again.

"Beck,"

"Shh, Don't." He whispered. He kissed her again. They spent a passionate night in his RV.

"Beck, I love you." Jade whispered, laying beside him under a pile of blankets. "And I'm sorry."

"Me too. To both. So, does this mean were back together?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. Yeah it does." She whispered. "Beck?" She asked, looking over at him. He was sleeping, much needed. She quietly krept around to round up her clothes and get dressed. Then she gave him a silent kiss on the lips and left. her phone said it was around four in the morning, and she had to get up in two hours. She ran back to her house in her slippers, snuck up to her room, and crawled into bed. She fell asleep until her alarm went off and she threw it into the back of her closet. Maybe she could play sick for one more day.


End file.
